Simple Happenings
by RavenLovesAnime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome stumble into an adventure that’ll take them to the ends of time. Literally. While this happens, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara get into trouble of their own with Naraku and his gang. It’s a thriller till’ the end, and I’ll have som
1. Lunch

Simple Happenings 

Well, Hey everybody! This is my fourth FanFic! I'm excited to be writing again, but unfortunately, I'm going to be pretty busy so I'm not going to be able to update as much as I'd like to!

Anyways, here's the description of the story: Inuyasha and Kagome stumble into an adventure that'll take them to the ends of time. Literally. While this happens, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara get into trouble of their own with Naraku and his gang. It's a thriller till' the end, and I'll have some appearances by other characters like Kouga and Sesshoumaru. It's a mixture of Adventure, Comedy, and a little romance.

On With The Story!

Chapter One: Lunch

Kagome grunted as she pulled herself up from the Bone Eaters Well. Her overly large back-pack sat in the grass, beside the well. Kagome got out of the well, and sat on the lip of it, panting slightly.

"Well it's about time you got back." Exclaimed Inuyasha, who had just walked out of the forest, and also startled Kagome. "I'm hungry. Got lunch?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Immediately, Inuyasha grabbed the yellow bag, and started walking towards the village. Kagome got up and walked beside Inuyasha.

"At least I brought lunch." She said, not looking at Inuyasha, who looked at her.

"Yeah Yeah, I know." Inuyasha ducked into Kaede's hut, where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede were waiting.

"Hello Kagome!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed almost at the same time.

"Welcome back!" Said Shippou, who climbed up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome smiled and said "Hello" back to everybody, while Inuyasha ignored them all and started rummaging through Kagome's bag.

"All right! Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha said while he pulled out a bowel of Instant Ramen. "Kaede, can you put some hot water on? I'm starving!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, pushed Inuyasha aside, and gave everybody else their lunches. While they ate, Sango explained what had happened while Kagome was gone.

"A few villages were attacked by some demons I'm guessing were from Naraku." Sango explained. "I think tomorrow we should all go and try to find him."

"Tomorrow?" Asked Kagome. She had wanted to spend the day at the village.

"Is that a problem?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no…not at all!" Kagome said, a little loudly. "We can go tomorrow." She said in a regular voice.

"All right! A new chance to get Naraku!" Inuyasha was already on his feet, although still eating his Ramen feverishly. Kagome rolled her eyes. That was so like Inuyasha. Always wanting a chance to get Naraku, but still not giving up his beloved Ramen.

When they finished lunch, Kagome said she was going to go take a walk. Shippou said he'd join her, which made it so they wouldn't have to do any work for Kaede. Inuyasha complained about how he wanted to go as well.

"I think I'll join the two of you." He said, giving a sly glance in Kaede's direction.

Kaede caught that, and said, "Inuyasha, I need your strength to help me with something." She grabbed him, and dragged him out of the hut.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. Inuyasha being made to work against his will. Now that was a once in a lifetime thing.

Sango and Miroku stayed in the hut, talking about one thing or another. When Kagome and Shippou left, a sudden yell came from the hut.

"MIROKU!" A slap was heard. "YOU PERVERT!"

Kagome and Shippou had to stifle a laugh until they got into the forest.

"So Shippou," Kagome said, "Where should we go?"

Shippou shrugged, and wandered around aimlessly, staying close to Kagome. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked, looking around nervously.

"I think something's heading in our direction…and it doesn't seem to be friendly…" Shippo said in a shaky voice. Just then, something large burst out of the trees, and headed straight for Kagome and Shippou.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" Kagome screamed, and ran in some random direction, holding Shippou.


	2. Warning

Chapter Two: Warning

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed once more, after narrowly escaping a swipe from the demon.

"WINDSCAR!" Yelled Inuyasha. He had just reached them, with an unsheathed Tessaiga. The blast from the Tessaiga sent the demon flying through the trees.

But just as Inuyasha started to sheath his sword, the demon came back. It hit him like a ton of bricks, and also left a ten foot deep crater in the ground.

"Oh no…" Kagome started to walk towards where Inuyasha was, but the demon got in front of her.

"Time will tell your fait." The demon said in a cold, raspy voice. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome! Move!" Inuyasha was right behind the demon, with the Tessaiga. "WINDSCAR!" He yelled again. The blast hit the demon right in the back, and immediately killed it.

Kagome just stood to the side, staring at the corpse of the demon, with Shippou still in her arms. She looked up when Inuyasha came over.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "And what the hell was that all about?"

Kagome only shook her head. Just then, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku burst through the trees.

"You're too late." Said Inuyasha, with annoyance in his voice. Miroku frowned, but Sango walked over to Kagome, and looked her over to wounds.

"Sango, it's alright. I'm fine!" Kagome said. Her voice was a little shaky. When Sango gave her a concerned look, she added, "Really, I'm fine!"

They group walked back to the village, where Kaede greeted them.

"What happened?" She asked.

Inuyasha explained to Kaede what had happened, with Kagome's help. Shippou was too shaken up to say anything.

"Well, I'm glad you're all alright." Kaede exclaimed. "That's odd what the demon said to you, Kagome. I believe that you all need to watch your backs a little more from now on."

They all nodded, and went into Kaede's hut. Food was already made, and they all stared to dig in, occasionally chatting about the latest jewel finds and what not.

When they all said their "Good Night's", Sango, Kagome, and Shippou went into a separate hut, while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara went in another. Later, Inuyasha and Kirara went out to walk around the outskirts of the village, looking for any other demons.

While walking, Inuyasha thought about what the demon had said to Kagome. 'It can't be anything that could kill her. Or could it?' he thought. 'Time will tell your fate. I wonder if it's something that has to do with the past, maybe even the future.'

After a while, the sun started to rise. Inuyasha sat on a hill above the village and watched it. Kirara had already retired into one of the huts. The village started to slowly awaken, and it's normal everyday activities started. Inuyasha watched some of the village farmers start to work on their fields, and some of the children ran around.

When the sun was above the hills all the way, Inuyasha started down towards where his friends were. He reached the huts, and found Kagome and Sango gone.

'Must be at the hot spring..' he though. Then, he had to look for Miroku. Anyone could guess he was up to no good; since the girls were at the hot spring. Suddenly, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Miroku, sneaking towards the hot spring. He jumped over, and grabbed the lecherous monk by the collar of his kimono.

"Hey! I wasn't going to do anything!" Miroku exclaimed as Inuyasha dragged him back to the village.

"Yeah, right, and I suppose you were just taking a walk?" Inuyasha said flatly. At this, Miroku shut up. When he tried to make another excuse, Inuyasha dropped him in the dirt.

"Hey!" Miroku said, rubbing his back. As a reply, Inuyasha grunted.

When the girls returned, Inuyasha and Miroku where eating. Kagome watched them for a moment, and then left the hut to go find Kaede. Sango sat with Inuyasha and Miroku, and ate as well.

Once Kagome found Kaede, she asked if there was anything she could do to help. Kaede gave her a job of sharpening arrows. It wasn't the best, but it kept her busy.

Author's Note: Sorry these chapter's aren't as long as they could be. (Longest chapter I've ever written was 8 pages long on Microsoft Word.) I'm trying, lol.


End file.
